Just Another Love Story
by dawny.fall
Summary: When April decides to give Donnie a chance and they start dating,Casey and others try to get in the way of their love
1. Chapter 1

**Just Another Love Story**

**Chapter One**

I sliced the air using the fan. Using it was harder than it looked. I took it nice and slow. _Concentrate... _

I closed my eyes tight and felt my hand release the tessen. I heard a s small slice sound then the sound of cheering. I opened my eyes to see the guys around me clapping and hugging me. I looked over at the Karai dummy and saw it landed across where the neck was. _Right where I was planning to aim... _

Leo was completely sure we should be using a Karai one but I insisted {mainly because I hate her with all my life and soul!} but I could see him remembering that it was just a dummy and he continued to cheer me on.

"Amazing April! You're getting better with that tessen of yours!" Leo was always so encouraging. Of course,Mikey brought in a "celebratory pizza" with sour worms and pepperoni. I found it quite gross but I guess you get used to it when you hang with four dudes,especially when one of them was Mikey. We gathered around the TV and put in a movie{I'm not really sure what it was}. Halfway through the movie I was curled up on the couch,falling asleep. I could hear light whispering about _just do it _and _its not like she going to bite you. _I wasn't quite sure what that was about but I looked over next to me to see Donnie getting closer to me. I tried not to let him see me smile. His hand brushed on my arm and he blushed wildly and scooted away from me.

I knew he had a crush on me. Mikey told me when me and Casey were together that he cried so hard and was so depressed,he didn't even come out of his lab. I found this to be kind and sweet but also weird. I had never had someone have such a crush on me. It made me feel special.

_Ass-hole _Just thinking of me being with Casey sent shivers down my back. What we had was nothing. I was pretty much his slut and he just wanted us to be together so we could have a lot of sex... But I know that's not what Donnie wants...


	2. Chapter 2

**Just Another Love Story**

**Chapter Two**

The next day practice went by slowly. Master Splinter made all of us do these ridiculous excises and we were all tired out by the end of it. I was completely sweaty and my hair was a wreck. As we exited the practice room,I looked over at the guys and saw they were too busy talking about who would win a fight. I pulled out my ponytail and my head band and let my messy hair fall down. I dropped my headband and mumbled to myself as I picked it up. As I came back up,I came face to face with Donnie. He blushed again and backed off

"Sorry April...Didn't mean to get in your..." His eyes widen as he just sits there looking at me.

"What?" I was totally confused.

"You look so pretty with your hair down."

"Thank you Don! You're too kind but I'm pretty sure I would look better with my hair up." I went to go put my hair back up when I felt a hand around my wrist.

"N-no. Don't! You really do look amazing with it down!" He slid his hand behind his head and then walked off.

Once again,I was touched by him. My heart kept beating and beating. Was I starting to grow feelings for this turtle?

As the day went on, I continued to think about what Donnie said. I played with my loose hair as I sat on the couch thinking. I turned my head to see master Splinter standing next to me. I jumped a bit but calmed myself down

"I should really be used to that by now..."

I could see Master Splinter trying to grin as he spoke "Is something troubling you?"

"No..." He looked at me with one eyebrow up "Ok yes maybe I do! Ok you know how Donnie has a thing for me?"

Master Splinter nodded "Of course I do."

"Ok so he's been really nice lately and me and Casey broke up and all. I felt terrible for weeks and now I feel happy again now with Donnie. Is that weird?" I felt a small release in my chest after finally getting it out.

"I don't find it weird. If you are happy being with him,that doesn't make you weird. That makes you happy." I nodded in agreement

"You're right! That's not weird! Thanks Master Splinter!" I hugged him before running off to Donnie's lab.


	3. Chapter 3

**Just Another Love Story**

**Chapter Three**

I ran into Donnie's lab and saw he was working on something. I looked over his shoulder with out him noticing me. He was so concentrated. "Whatcha working on Don?" He jumped so high,I swear he hit the ceiling. I laughed my ass off.

"How can Master Splinter keep himself from laughing when he scares the hell out of people!" I nearly peed my pants. I calmed myself down and breathed in deeply. Donnie looked at me. I could see the slight anger in his eyes but I didn't care.

"April...That wasn't funny..." His face said it all and the seriousness. I busted out laughed and before long he couldn't help himself from tagging along and laughing with me.

"Ok maybe just a little bit!" We laughed a bit more then looked at each other "So what do you want?"

I shrugged "I don't know...just curious of what your doing." He turned to what he was working on "Well right now I'm just studying DNA of a rabbit." I looked at it "Sounds cool..." I cleared a spot on the table and sat on it looking over at the DNA. Donnie nodded and shrugged "Yes...Well I guess it's cool to me but I kind of figured it wouldn't be so much to you." He giggled as he looked at me "I see you took my advice and you're wearing your hair down."

"Oh ya..." I had forgotten about my hair. I scooted myself closer to him "I'm not distracting you am I?" He shook his head

"No not at all... I kind of enjoy the company!" I smiled as I watched him

"Good. I wouldn't want to take up your time."

I stayed in his lab the rest of the day. Just me and him,talking and laughing. It was like this for two weeks. Me and him spending so much time together getting to know each other.

One night Donnie invited me for pizza on the top of my apartment. I was thinking it was probably going to be me and the guys. No. I jumped up there and saw there was a perfect dinner. Just for two. I held my mouth as he came up behind me. He looked at me and smiled

"I hope you don't mind. It's just the two of us tonight." I smiled back at him

"I don't care. In fact I kind of like getting a break from Mikey's pranks!" I giggled and sat down. I looked at the arrangement. All nice and neat. I felt so underdressed. Donnie sat down uncomfortably then looked at me.

We ate and talked,did some laughing just like normal friends.

"Man I'm stuffed..."

"Me too!" I laugh and climb onto metal box on the building and sit down. Donnie came over and sat next to me. I looked at him and put my head onto his shoulder. I could feel him tense up at first then relax. He giggled a bit then stopped.

"Hey Donnie...Can I tell you something?"

"Yay of course April... Anything!"

I took my head off his shoulder and looked at my dangling feet "I-I like you..."

He laughed at first "I know you like me...We're friends right?"

"No! Not like that! I mean as in love...I'm in love with you Donatello..."

His eyes widen as he looked at me. "Well that's funny because I'm kind of in love with you..."

I smiled as I got up and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around me and we stood there for a few minutes. Then he looks down at me "There's something I have been wanting to do for a while..." I looked at him and shrug "What would that be?" He leaned down and kissed me. Just like that. It felt amazing. His lips pressed against mine. As we continued to kiss, I could feel him taking me into his arms...Letting me feel his warmth. He slid his lips down to my neck.

"Donnie...There's something I have been wanting to do..." He stopped and grabbed my hand

"What April? Anything for you?" I smirked as I just look at him. I then pull out my apartment keys then walk him back to my apartment.

We begin to kiss again as I shut the door. He holds me in his arms and tell him never to let me go. He begins to kiss my neck again and then I feel him stop. "Can I?" He looked up and down my body. I touch his cheek knowing he was such a gentlemen. I nodded as he took my shirt off and began kissing the top of breast then took off my pants. I breathed heavily as he unclipped my bra. I removed his mask and stared deep into his amazing eyes.


End file.
